Royal Princess Academy
by HopeForGood
Summary: The Royal Princess Academy is school for elitist girls;such as, Snow White, Aurora and Cinderella. Through the girls' school days they will discover mysteries and dark secrets of the most perfect school in the land. Together they support each other, form new friendships and chase after their dreams.
1. Home Sweet Home

**Snow White:**

I am so nervous. I have swarms of butterflies flying around in my stomach and feel like vomiting. What if I fail or end up a as a nobody? What if become a disgrace to my family and they pretend to forget me? How did my mother and father and everyone before them become top royals?

I guess there is only one way to find out, that is to go and see for myself.

I look out of my huge panoramic window and I can see the beautiful kingdom my parents built with the most pleasant and generous people that can be meet in miles and miles from here. I just wonder how they managed to become so famous and good, I could never be known by everyone. The best I could probably be is small and quiet queen who never comes out of her castle. Wow, I just can't wait.

"Snow, come here please," my mother calls.

"Yes, mother," I say as I enter the huge library with shelves that reach the roof which are filled to the brim with books.

The most magnificent and luminescent thing in this room is my mother, the queen. She sit so regally on her chair, with her crimson dress flowing around her, pale skin, cherry red dewy lips and long ebony hair cascading over her shoulders all topped with the most intricate and delicate golden crown embellished with diamonds and sapphires. She is the most beautiful person I have ever seen and I'm not just saying that because she is my mother.

"I just wanted to see you one last time before you go off to your new school."

She says softly and when I look up I see small tears welling up in her eyes and I try to think of another moment when she cried. I can't. She is one of the strongest people I know and I have never seen her shed tears. When I see this it also makes me teary.

"Oh, mother I feel so scared, what if I fail?" I whimper while hugging her.

"No, daughter of mine will fail. You are smart, beautiful and you have one of the purest hearts."

I look down upon myself and I cannot see and resemblance to my mother. I have small cropped hair which reaches just above my shoulders, the palest skin and a small figure. I only have the same ebony hair and pale skin as her and from there on the resemblances are finished.

But before I go I make sure to visit the royal gardens where I spent most of my childhood, making friends with small creatures and animals.

When it's time to go, I wonder if I will ever be able to see my lovely mother and father again.


	2. The Beginning of a Long Journey

Aurora:

Stepping out of the royal carriage I felt like a queen. With footmen rushing to open my door and carry my suitcases. It all felt like a dream I was really here, at the Royal princess Academy. I stepped out of the carriage and I was met with a mob of girls all wanting to take a glimpse of a new girl.

All the princesses in the land attended Royal Princess Academy at the age of fifteen. Some girls came to the school from places all around the world. Although, there were exceptions which were noble or very wealthy girls that had to pay a very large sum of money for the entry fee.

However, there was also a boy counterpart school called Royal Prince Academy. This school was were all the princes attended.

I couldn't wait to enter school and graduate hopefully as one of the top students.

After I got away from the huge crowd, I walked up the huge stairs of the school which looked more like a real glorious grey stoned castle with huge turrets flags with the school crest. Inside the castle was a magnificent hallway with timber flooring, a blood red carpet, mahogany walls with pictures of really famous and well-known principals and graduates. I really hoped one day I could end up on that wall.

"Excuse me, what is your name?" Asked an old woman with grey wispy hair and glasses balancing on the tip of her nose sitting on an old small desk.

"Umm, Aurora." I answered nervously.

"Aurora who?"

"Aurora Rose"

She scrolled down her long list of names until she came to 'R'.

"Ah, Princess Aurora from the kingdom of Enchantia."

"Yeah…"

"I still remember your lovely mother, Evangeline."

"You know her?"

"How could I not? She was one of the brightest princesses in her year and most certainly a polite and helpful one as well. Unlike all the others." She muttered the last bit but I still heard it.

"So… I guess I have a lot of pressure on my back considering how good she was."

"Yes, it will take a lot of hard work to get to the rank she was in. You might also want to know that there will be a lot of competition, taking into account some of the most famous princesses' daughters are coming this year."

"Wow, I am so lucky." I mumbled sarcastically.

"It's okay. You'll manage through it. Your mother acted just like you, so nervous and quiet."

After finishing the long and awkward conversation with the old lady whose name is apparently Margaret I headed over to the school hall. When I entered I was astounded once again. The hall had new polish timber which you could see your reflection in, a small stage at the front where the principal was standing, hundreds of chairs filled with pupils but what made this hall extraordinary was the enormous crystal and gold chandelier hanging from the roof.

"Please sit down students. My name is Headmistress Anderson. Welcome to Royal Princess Academy." Headmistress Anderson greeted us with a warm and welcoming smile.

"Attending Royal Princess Academy is a privilege which you should be grateful of. This means you study and work hard. Try out for extracurricular activities, join clubs and show team spirit. If you do this you could end up as a top student when you graduate. This means that your story will be known by everyone. There will be also other special events; such as, Prom at the end of the year."

"I don't want to overwhelm you too much on your first day so for now enjoy your first few days as it soon will get very serious. Good afternoon and farewell."


	3. Walking Alone

**Cinderella:**

_1st September_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today's the day. I can't believe I'm going to a school meant for princesses. I guess that means I am very blessed to have such a kind father that would pay such for my own benefit. I wonder if any of the princesses will let me into their friendship groups or will they shun me away just because I am a noble, a rank less. Well, I'll just I have to find out._

I walked up to my dorm room door. The door was beige and on it were the names 'Ella Legrand' and 'Aurora Reynolds' embellished in cursive gold writing. I knocked on the door just to be polite, what if someone was changing?

"Oh hello, you must be Ella Legrand. I'm your roommate Aurora Reynolds." Greeted Aurora happily.

"Yes, what a pleasure to meet you." I greeted her as formally as I could.

"You must not be a royal, I suspect."

"Yeah, I'm just an old noble."

"Close enough, I guess."

"How did you know I wasn't a royal? Is it what I'm wearing?"

"No, you certainly look divine."

"Then what was it?"

"You were being so very formal. Royals aren't that formal when around other royals unless the stakes are very high and first impression counts as everything."

"So… I was acting like a wannabe."

"No! It was just that you acted like how normal people do when they meet a royal. So poised, formal and stiff. That's all. But you'll soon learn not to act that way as you are technically a princess now." Now she was laughing but her laugh was a soft and pleasant laugh which didn't make me feel like a fool.

"Well, I have to graduate first, right?"

"Probably."

As soon as our conversation ended was welcomed with the most beautiful room I had ever seen. It looked like it had come right out of a painting. The room had to two queen sized beds with the most regal bed sheets, a mountain of pillows and cushions and curtains hanging on the bed railings. The two walls were bright pink while the other two were cream coloured. One of the cream walls had to large paintings. Each one had either Aurora or me in the, they were awe inspiring. We each had a dressing table with necessary items and accessories and a huge closet full of dresses, uniforms and casual clothes. However, what really made this room fell like a dream was the balcony and the view of the ocean that we could see from it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Asked Aurora suspecting my answer.

"It is the most beautiful scene I have ever seen." I almost felt like I was going to cry.

"Well, no time to dwell on the beautiful scenery. We have lunch in the cafeteria in ten minutes."

"Does everyone have a balcony?"

"I suppose so but I don't think they all have this magnificent view."

"I feel like I'm in a dream."

"Wait until you taste the food."

I walked over the closet and found the school uniforms. They were a blue plaid skirt that went just above the knees, long white socks, and a long white shirt with ruffles on the shoulders for winter but today I was wearing the exact same except a short sleeved one and a light pink vest with the school crest on the left. After getting dressed I headed over to the school cafeteria not knowing what to except. When I walked in, like everything else in the school it was extraordinary. It looked like a five star rating restaurant with waiters bring food to the students on mahogany dining table with expensive cutlery and centrepieces. The cafeteria also had a chandelier like all the other rooms. This was no normal school cafeteria.

At the back of the room sitting at a table was Aurora surrounded by other giggling girls. _Of course she would become friends with other girls_, I thought. I wondered if she would allow me to sit down with her but I thought twice and realised just because we were roommates that didn't mean were friends. So I went over to an empty table at the other end of the room.

"Is this seat taken?" I looked up and saw a girl with pale skin and ebony black hair wanted to sit with me. Obviously the seat wasn't taken, none of them were.

"Of course, as you can see none of them are taken." I replied.

"My name is Snow White, I'm pleased to meet you."

"My name is Ella." We shook hands and then we both sat down.

"I'm really am happy that I met one person at least today."

"Why?" I inquired.

"I don't have a roommate. Well no yet that is."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know this sounds weird to ask because these things happen naturally but will you be my friend."

"Of course, but are sure you want to be a friend with a nobleperson not a royal?" I asked praying the answer was yes.

"Yes! I wouldn't care if you had no title at all." Snow White replied with the utmost sincerity.

"What's up Ella?" Aurora said skipping over to us. Are princesses allowed to do that?

"Oh hi, I want you to meet Snow White."

"You both can call me Snow if you want."

"Okay. Look over there, our food is coming!" Aurora said nearly falling of her chair with delight.

"I'm so starving!" Wailed Snow.

The food was set on the table in front of us. We all had different salads and delicious sandwiches with a variety of fillings all suiting our heart's content. My mouth was watering so much as soon as my food was set down in front of me, I gobbled it all down. It was totally the best.

While eating I looked at the three of us and realised that things might turn out alright. After all I become friends with two awesome people that don't even seem approachable by someone like me.


	4. Truth or Dare

Snow White:

Today was the first day of classes and I awoke to the beautiful harmonious singing of birds. A group of small blue birds had come up to my windowsill and started to sing a beautiful melody. I started to sing with them it was so much fun that dread overwhelmed me when they stopped and flew away. I looked around my room and my gazed hovered on the unoccupied side of the room. Most girls were jealous that I had one whole room to myself but I really didn't see the fun in being by myself. Coming to the Royal Princess Academy I hoped to make some friends and feel like I had people that I could count on to be by my side in tough and difficult situations. I also wanted some good friends because back at home I was always lonely because I was an only child and the closest things that I had to friends were some animals in the Royal Gardens. `

I snapped out of my gaze and checked my timetable, I first had Kingdom Management class. I washed my face, brushed my hair so it looked sleek and shiny and I quickly pulled on my blue plaid skirt, white short sleeved shirt and my light pink vest.

The bell rang for breakfast so I hurriedly grabbed my books and pencil case while heaving a sigh of relief that I wouldn't be late. The cafeteria was packed with students buzzing with excitement. I looked around hoping to find Ella and Aurora my only friends, well I hope they were my friends. Realising that they probably weren't even my friends I grabbed a blueberry muffin and chugged down a glass of orange juice while heading to class. Just as I reached the classroom the bell rang for the start of the first period. While, everyone was rushing around frantically trying to find their classrooms, I just calmly stood at mine. Through the crowd I spotted Ella and Aurora and hoped they were heading or my class.

"Hi Snow, is this the Kingdom Management class?" Asked Ella.

"Yeah."

"I'm really nervous." Ella said while shaking nervously.

"Why?"

"I'm not a royal, I have no experience what-so-ever in ruling or looking after a kingdom."

"Don't worry Ella it's easy all you have to remember is to do what your people want and need." Soothed Aurora.

"Yeah and the teacher won't be as hard on you as you aren't a royal." I added.

Just as I finished my sentence the teacher came out of the classroom and suddenly all the students became silent. She didn't even have to say a word to declare her presence. She had her long strawberry blonde hair in a bun and she wore a sky-blue dress that went just above her knees. She looked nice enough.

"Everyone quietly come inside and take a seat." She commanded but with a sweet and comforting voice. Immediately relaxed thinking that maybe things will be alright.

The classroom was prim and clean but it was also very fancy like all the other rooms in the school. It had chocolate –coloured timber flooring, crisp beige walls, a whiteboard at the front of the room, a large desk which I assumed was the teacher's and smaller desks in rows. The desks were big enough to put our books on top but had small compartments on the side which allowed us to place our drink bottles and pencil cases to go in. The teacher's desk was mahogany and had dozens of different colour pens and pencils, paperclips, staplers, folders and a huge stack of papers.

"Good morning class, my name is Professor Blanchard. This class is Kingdom Management." She said as she wrote on the board.

"In this class you will learn how to be good rulers and leaders and you will learn how to efficiently run a kingdom. This is a very important skill so you should not take this class lightly even if you are a royal already. It takes hard work to do well in this class, talent will only take you so far." She lectured in voice that didn't bore me but rather made me lean forward.

"I am going to ask you all some questions so if you want to answer put your hand and if I pick you, say your name and then your answer. Please don't wave your hand around like you need to go toilet. Does anyone know the best way to lead and control a kingdom?" Professor Blanchard asked.

Immediately a few girls' hands shot up. Professor Blanchard pointed at one of the girls with long lustrous caramel-brown hair.

"My name is Chantelle Moreau, the best method to controlling a kingdom is through fear and strictness." Chantelle answered like a robot.

"Throughout history fear has indeed controlled people; however, it is not the most effective way as people tend to rebel when too much is used. Does anyone else have an answer?"

I quickly put my hand up so that I could make a good impression, like they say first impression is the last impression. She pointed at me and said full of hope that this was the correct answer, "My name is Snow White and the most effective way to control people is with kindness and respect. By doing things that will benefit them and make them happier will ultimately keep them in line."

"Yes, that is exactly the answer I was looking for Snow White, good job." Professor Blanchard beamed.

After a few questions the class ended and by then I knew I had impressed Professor Blanchard so I smiled brightly. Just as I was walking out of the class thinking how well the day was going someone hissed, "What a show-off I mean this was just the first class and she's already trying to be the teacher's pet."

I turned around to face Chantelle with a five or six girls floating around her and laughing at me.

"Back off Chantelle you aren't one to talk either." Another voice boomed and I turned around to find Aurora standing behind along with Ella.

"Oh really?" Chantelle sneered.

"It's not like you weren't trying to be the teacher's pet either. You're just angry that someone else is smarter than you." Cinderella added.

"Is that so peasant!" Chantelle snapped back so loud that everyone in the hallway turned around to watch the fight.

"Leave her alone Ella. Just because she is lower than us in status doesn't mean she is any less in heart!" I yelled back after finally gaining my confidence.

"You are really going to need to revise today's notes because by the looks it you haven't learnt anything about respect and kindness." Aurora added.

"I'm leaving, I can't be bothered wasting valuable time on these creeps." And with she sashayed out of the hallway with her minions following behind.

"Wow, what a coward." Scoffed Aurora.

"You two didn't have to stand up for me and I'm really sorry for getting you two involved," I apologised.

"We wanted to help you because that's what friends do," Ella chirped happily.

"But she started to say rude things about you," I insisted.

"You stood up for me as well."

"That's what friends do."

"Have we finished our apologies because I just had a great idea. We can have a sleepover," Aurora gushed happily.

"But we live in the same building and what about curfew?" Ella questioned looking a bit nervous.

"We can have the sleepover in Ella and my room and if someone catches us we can say Snow got scared and came over to our room."

"Okay, what time should I come?"

"Just after curfew around half past nine."

"I don't think this is a good idea." Ella insisted.

"Don't it will be fun and nothing bad will happen, I promise." Aurora begged.

At exactly half past nine I slowly and silently slipped into the hallway. I tried to remember the directions Aurora had given me to find their room. I was really hard since everything looked different. Finally I arrived at a room that had the names Ella and Aurora on it. As quietly as I could I did our secret knock. All of the measures we were going to made me feel like I was in a spy movie.

"Finally you're here, we thought a teacher caught you." Ella sighed as she opened the door. As soon as the door was open I rushed in.

"Didn't we agree that we you would come here at half past nine." Aurora asked me and suddenly remembered.

"Opps… Sorry I thought I was supposed to leave my room at half past nine." I apologised realising my mistake.

"It's okay. Guess what I heard today when I was passing the staffroom." Aurora whispered.

"What?" Both Ella and I said a bit too loudly.

"Shh! Someone could hear us. The teachers were talking about us having no classes tomorrow."

"What!" I said again a bit too loudly.

"Shh!" Both of them whispered angrily.

"Sorry but we just started school they can't give us a day off."

"Well, if everyone was given the option to stay at school and go to boring classes or go on a picnic with the Royal Princes Academy, everyone would choose option number two."

"Are you for real? We're going on a picnic with them!" Ella asked getting all excited and bubbly.

"Yeah and I know it is so exciting!"

"Has today's disappointing gossiped finished?" I sighed.

"We all know how you really are feeling under your fake frown." Aurora said with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really?"

"There's no point trying to get it out of here since we already know it's true." Ella said also with a smirk.

"Yeah, do you guys want to play Truth or Dare?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, please." I pleaded.

"Don't think we're finished with you, Snow." As soon as Ella finished her sentence I heaved a long sigh of relief which made everyone laugh.

Suddenly two loud knocks rang in the air. We all froze in a position, too afraid to move. I thought of hiding under a bed but fear overwhelmed me so much that not one muscle could move. Knowing that whether we opened the door or not we would get in deep trouble, so I decided to open the door myself. I prepared myself to find some angry teacher that is going to give us all a detention but instead standing outside was Chantelle and her gang.

"What is all that racket? You know that some of us need our beauty sleep and can't afford to ruin their reputation of looking good." Chantelle demanded.

Suddenly Aurora appeared and put a hand on Chantelle's mouth and dragged her inside. This made me laugh so I had to cover my mouth so we wouldn't get caught but a stifled snort came out instead. All Chantelle's minions looked at me disgusted and walked in after Chantelle. After Ella closed the door Chantelle ripped off Aurora's hand.

"What was that for?" She demanded.

"Unless you wanted to get caught, be my guest and go outside and yell." Aurora simply replied.

"We won't get in trouble since we didn't stay up after curfew and we only came here to tell you to be quiet. Besides we could go and tell a teacher about what you have been doing."

"You wouldn't."

"Yes I would."

"Well would tell on us if I told you something?" Aurora asked hopefully.

"What would this something be?" Chantelle asked looking a bit bored.

"This something would be about what we're doing tomorrow instead of classes."

"Fine but it better be good." Chantelle threatened.

"Tomorrow we're going on a picnic with the Royal Princes Academy."

"What?" Some of Chantelle's minions said sounding really surprised.

"Why are we wasting valuable class time on a boring picnic?" I inquired.

"It's to help us to introduce ourselves to the girls and boys and to have a bit of fun." Aurora explained.

"Enough said, I need my beauty sleep if I want to look the best." Chantelle said.

"Do guys want to play Truth or Dare with us?" Ella asked and as soon as she asked all the girls sat back down.

"Okay I'll go first. Chantelle truth or dare?" Ella questioned.

"Truth." Chantelle simply replied.

"So you're playing it safe then. What is your most embarrassing moment?" Ella asked smirking.

"I have never done anything embarrassing or ridiculous."

"Everyone does at least one thing embarrassing in their lifetime." Aurora said.

"Well that time hasn't come yet." She said looking a bit nervous.

All of the girls stared her down until she gave in. "Oh fine. I never wanted to remember or repeat this story you guys are so cruel. When I was six years old a handsome prince came to live in my castle, he was around sixteen. We used to play with each other and I became so attached that I soon had a crush on him. One day we had a ball, at the ball was a princess that the prince really liked so he asked the girl to a dance. I got so jealous that I went onto the dance floor and yelled,_ you can't dance with my prince, and I love him! _I tried to block them both from reaching each other and I wrapped myself around the prince. My parents had to pull me away from him and take me to my room. They had to explain to me that making a scene about loving a prince that was ten years older than me is very un-princessly. The next day the prince had gone and I was so grateful as I would not have been able to face him. I think he did me a favour. My parents still tease me about what I did." Chantelle confessed.

Some of the girls snickered, the story was pretty funny.

"Snow, truth or dare?" Chantelle asked.

"Um, dare." I said trying to take a risk.

"Oh…" All the girls gasped.

"You have to do the chicken dance in the hallway." Chantelle said with a sly smile on her face.

"Okay."

I slowly walked outside into the hallway and started to do the chicken dance. All the girls peered through the semi-open door. Everyone covered their mouths to stop laughing which made weird noises. After I successfully completed my dare I dared someone else.

In the morning Chantelle felt like my one true enemy but now she felt like one of my best friends as we together dared and humiliated girls. It was so much fun.

"It's midnight." Ella announced to everyone.

"Omg! My beauty sleep. I'm going to look so terrible." Chantelle cried.

"You have at least seven hours to sleep." Aurora said soothingly.

"No, four hours." She said panicking.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"I need three hours to get ready for the picnic tomorrow. As they first impression is the last impression. Bye."She said as she walked quietly out of the room.

All of her friends followed her out until only me, Ella and Aurora were left.

"Thanks guys for letting me stay here." I said.

"It's okay. It was so much fun, right?" Said Ella.

"Especially when Chantelle and her gang came. She isn't too bad is she? I guess she was only mean because she wanted to be the teacher's pet."

"Yeah." We all agreed.

"Good night, bye." I said as I silently walked out the door.

I waked along the hallway and I wondered whether any of the girls got caught and what the picnic would be like.


	5. Royal Princes Academy

**Aurora:**

"Aurora, Aurora, wake up!" Ella yelled in to my ears.

"Five more minutes please," I begged. I was so tired because I couldn't go sleep and I only dozed off around five o'clock.

"You can't even have five seconds, it's fifteen minutes past seven. You only have fifteen minutes till breakfast. I didn't wake you up earlier because I thought you were really tired from sleeping at midnight because of the sleepover."

"Actually I couldn't go to sleep until five."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I replied while yawning.

"Do we wear our uniform, since we have a picnic today?" I asked.

"Yes, we aren't meant to know about the picnic so we have to behave like it's a normal day. I'll leave you to get dressed, I'm going to the cafeteria." Ella said as she walked out of the room.

I quickly got out of bed and took a quick shower. I ran around the room trying to find all of my uniform and accessories. I quickly tied my hair into a simple ponytail and hurried out of my room. I looked at the clock in the hallway and it read twenty seven minutes past nine. I was relieved that I wasn't late so I calmly walked to the cafeteria.

I soon found Ella and Snow on table so I went over to join them. Today's breakfast looked like a normal bacon, eggs and sausages.

"Yum, breakfast looks tasty," I said while licking my lips.

"Yeah, it's delicious. Unfortunately they have run out," Snow said with mock pity.

"Too bad I've nearly finished, I could have shared mine with you." Ella said with her voice muffled and inaudible because she had quickly stuffed her mouth full of the food.

We all laughed at the sight of Ella stuffing her mouth full.

"That is definitely not how a princess is meant to eat," I said poshly.

"Oh really? Will you please show me how Your Majesty." Ella said.

I swiftly took seat across from the girls and plunged into the food. The bacon was mouth-watering and crispy, the eggs were light and fluffy and the sausages were just plain delicious. Just as I was going to chug down a glass of rich freshly squeezed orange juice, a tiny bell rang. All the girls in the cafeteria went silent. At the front of the cafeteria Headmistress Anderson stood holding the bell.

"Girls, I have a surprise for you today. I will make this announcement short. Instead of attending regular classes as normal, today you will go on a picnic with our counterpart school the Royal Princes Academy. The day will be for you to introduce your selves to new people and make new friends. You will also be able to meet the boys from the school. The day will consist of fun games and activities so that you can interact with other students; however, you are allowed to just sit around talking for the whole day but I don't encourage that you should do this. Take this opportunity to meet new people. For the picnic you are allowed to wear casual clothes but they must be appropriate. No one is allowed to wear anything too short or inappropriate. If you do you will either be asked to change outfits or stay back with a teacher do schoolwork for the whole day. I don't like punishing students but I don't want to show the wrong impression of our pupils. You must also act like ladies in the school. Now everyone go and get changed and meet at the front of the school for the bus."

As soon as she finished everyone got up and started to run to their rooms like their lives depended on it.

"NO RUNNINGG!" Headmistress Anderson shouted to anyone that would listen.

I quickly walked to my room and started going through my clothes for something pretty but also suitable. The day was pretty warm and sunny so I decided to wear pretty floral dress that went up just above my knees and brushed my blonde hair into waves. When I walked out of my room and arrived at the front of the school I realised that nearly everyone was wearing dresses. After much pushing and shoving I found Ella and Snow. Ella was wearing pale pink dress that went just above her knees and had blonde hair out in loose curls. When I looked at Snow I couldn't help not staring, she was wearing a plain white top and black silk trousers, her hair was slightly messy with it sticking out of places like she just got out of bed.

"What's the matter Aurora? Is it the trousers?" Snow asked looking slightly offended.

"Oh nothing, it's just I have never seen you wear trousers and I'm pretty surprised." I explained.

"I didn't know that royals wore pants." Ella stated looking really confused.

"They usually don't. My mother never let me wear pants, this is my first time."

"Then how did you get your hands on a pair?" I asked intrigued.

"My maids sewed this for me for my birthday; however, they didn't show or tell my mother. They said that I could maybe wear at school so I decided to wear today."

We all turned our attention from Snow's black trousers to Chantelle. Like Chantelle said last night, she looked like she had prepared for hours. She was wearing a tight light blue top, a white mini skirt, gold chain necklace with the letter c and she had her light brown hair flowing down her shoulders in cascades. She was showing off and flaunting her outfit to everyone.

"What's your name dear?" Headmistress Anderson asked suddenly.

"Mine," Chantelle stuttered.

"Yes,"

"Umm Chantelle,"

"Chantelle, you don't think you could get away with wearing that did you?"

"…no,"

"Good, so go and change your outfit to something much more appropriate. One of the teachers will come with you to making choosing an outfit much easier."

Chantelle walked off irritated with a teacher following close behind.

"Now Snow White I think it would be best if you wore something more ladylike." Headmistress Anderson said turning her attention to us.

As soon as she Headmistress finished speaking to Snow, Ella and I followed.

"How does she know your name?" Ella asked.

"She's already made a good impression on the teachers. They must have told Headmistress." I explained.

"No it isn't that. My mother and Headmistress Anderson were good friends when they went to school. So I've met her a few times before."

As soon as we arrived at Snow's room both Ella and I stood there for few seconds staring at Snow's room. It was huge, half of the room was unoccupied and the room had the best view of the beautiful beach and its glistening waters. Snow went over to her wardrobe and opened and revealed hundreds of beautiful ball gowns, party dresses, day dresses and loads of accessories.

"Your wardrobe looks like a shop." Ella said looking astonished.

"I'm not bragging but this is just a little portion of what I have back at home. Most of this stuff is new. My mother bought and had all this made just for school. She said that I was going to need a lot because all the events that happen at the school."

"Well choosing the perfect outfit is going to be harder than I thought." I stated.

It felt like hours before we all agreed on the perfect look. Snow wore loose white blouse with flower borders, a skirt with beautiful pink and purple flowers that went above her knees at the front and went just above ankles at the back and sliver sandals. Her short ebony hair was brushed into pretty waves and had a pink bow tied at the top of her hair. We applied a bit of red lipstick and blush to give her face more colour. At the end she looked like a beautiful princess.

"Thank you, I look a little like my mother now."

"Your mother must be very beautiful," Ella said.

"Yes, she is. Normally we look nothing alike. People are get so amazed when they hear that I'm her daughter."

We all headed back to the front of the school waiting to get on the school carriages. Suddenly Headmistress arrived with Chantelle dragging her feet behind her. She looked as if her excitement to go to the Royal Princes Academy was completely extinguished and she would do anything to keep herself from having to go.

"Much more ladylike Ms White," Headmistress Anderson said as she walked by.

"She approves of you wearing that when I have to wear this," Chantelle hissed while pointing at her baggy light blue dress.

"It has no shape or flare. I'd rather die than wear this, none of the teachers would let me wear anything else because apparently all my clothes are inappropriate for today. I don't even know why I packed this."

Even though Chantelle's new outfit was lacking her flare and style, she had made up for it with makeup, accessories, jewellery and the way her hair was elaborately braided into a bun. So in the end she did still look great.

"Attention girls!"

We all looked around to find our Princess Etiquette teacher Professor Blight at the front near the school carriages.

"Since today you have no classes, I have decided to give you a little pre-test." As soon as she said this everyone moaned.

"At the moment this test will not count in your final grade and will not go in your school report but if you keep moaning I might change my mind. Being a princess isn't all fun and games. What you are doing today is a privilege but you must also work. In the carriages in which you will be travelling in, there will cups of tea, biscuits and other little snacks. Your task is to make you own tea and drink it without spilling it, this task requires poise and concentration. I will know if you somehow cheated so don't even think about making someone else do it. Each cup will have your name in it. There will be three people travelling in each carriage. Good luck and have a great day."

As soon as she said this people hurried into carriages to find out which one was there's.

"I hope we're together," Snow prayed.

Together we walked over to the last carriage. There was no one in it so we checked the cups and found out surprisingly that all three of us were in the same carriage.

"Wow that was easy. Finding our carriage I mean, I bet that the test will be super hard."

The carriages were so beautiful and elegant like our school. The huge wheels were painted like real gold, the carriage was cream white and the horses were a beautiful jet black. The inside consisted of velvet plush chairs, a small table connected to the side and beautiful rose pink curtains. The small table had all our cups with our names, had a tray with tea, milk and sugar and also held biscuits, cupcakes and chocolates.

"I'm not that very fond of tea so I think I will gulp it all down in one go," said Snow.

"I don't think that's the point of the test and the tea could spill on you," I advised.

"I really hope the driver will take us on smooth roads." Said Ella looking very anxious.

The carriage slowly started to pull away from the school, we each started to make our tea. By pouring the hot water into our cups, slowly sliding a tea bag in, taking the tea bag, adding milk if we wished to and adding however many sugar cubes we wanted. So far no one had split anything.

"I now know how Professor Blight knows if we cheated. It's the driver, he keeps turning around and watching us." I whispered.

"Well we have nothing to worry about because so far no one has made a mistake and no one has cheated." Snow declared confidently.

We all together slowly took the handles of the cups and lifted them gently to our mouths took a sip. I looked over at Ella who did it so perfectly she looked like she was a princess who had done this for year, she no longer had the anxious look in her eyes when we first go into the carriage. While Snow was holding and drinking from the cup perfectly her face was scrunched up in disgust. Although, on the other hand I was finding it quite difficult to drink the tea while we were going on a very bumping road.

Finally we all finished our tea without anyone spilling it; however, Ella finished way before Snow and I.

"Wow Ella, you said that you were nervous to do this test but you were by far the best." I said.

"Also considering you aren't a royal. You're brilliant, this proves that you will be great at this school." Snow congratulated.

"This was only a pre-test, though." Ella said modestly.

"Which shows what level you're at." Snow explained.

"Look outside," I gasped.

We had finally reached the Royal Princes Academy. It nearly identical to The Royal Princesses Academy; however, there wasn't a beautiful beach. The school was instead in a beautiful meadow with plenty of trees, flowers and plants. There were grounds for the boys to play sport and magnificent gardens full of astounding sculptures made from stone and trees. It was all breath-taking. We all carefully stepped out of our carriages and stood at the front of the school.

"Welcome ladies from the Royal Princesses Academy, we are honoured to have you present at our school. I am the headmaster of the Royal Princes Academy. Today there will be fun activities for you all to enjoy with our students. At lunch time there will be a huge picnic. You are also permitted to venture around the school but if you go in areas that are out of bounds you will face consequences. Overall have a great day!"

We all headed to the back of the school with our teachers, it was a huge meadow covered with millions of brightly coloured flowers. There were plenty of activities to do like croquet, horse riding and more.

"Want do you to want to do?" I asked.

"How about we walk around the school a bit and then decide on an activity to do?" Ella suggested.

We all agreed on that. We walked around the meadow, ventured through the beautiful gardens and looked at a few classrooms and other buildings in the school. Along the way we chatted about how excited we were about school, how lives are outside of school and before it and our hobbies and interests.

"Are you girls lost?" Asked a group of boys.

"No we're only exploring the school." Ella answered.

"Okay then we'll leave you to your adventures." One of the boys said with golden blonde hair.

"But we would like to know if there is anything interesting to do?" I asked nervously.

"Well horse riding isn't one of the activities organised for today but I think we'll be able to do it." The blondie replied.

"My name is William Charming, this Philip," he said pointing to a boy with strawberry blonde hair. "And this is Frederik," he said while pointing to a boy with ebony black hair just like Snow's.

We headed over to a meadow with white fencing around it, next to it was a stable with horses.

"Do any of you girls know how to ride a horse?" Philip asked.

We all looked slowly at each and shook our heads. None of us knew.

"We'll just have to teach you then." Philip said mock sighing.

This made me giggle and then he turned around catching me red-handed. I looked away trying not to blush from embarrassment.

The boys lead us into the stables and pointed at the horses that were easy to ride on. I chose a gorgeous white stallion. While Philip helped me onto the white stallion called Speedy, I glanced over to see Frederik and William arguing.

"What are those two quarrelling about?" I asked Philip.

"The usual probably a girl." He said smirking which caused smile lines to appear around his dark midnight-blue eyes.

"I'm just joking, there fighting to get Jet. He's the school's best horse." He said while pointing at a beautiful black horse with a shiny well-groomed mane.

I looked over to Ella whom was waiting with chestnut-brown horse.

"Is one of them going to help Ella?" I asked.

"Hey! You two one of you help the lady of there and one of you help the lady over there. You two aren't going to be riding right now so need to fight." Philip instructed confidently.

Frederik assisted Snow onto Jet while Ella got onto Caramel with the help of William.

"I regret not wearing my trousers, wearing a skirt while riding a horse is very uncomfortable." Snow whined.

We all rode two rounds of the paddock and got off feeling very uncomfortable and hurt. After the horse riding we headed over to the meadow where the picnic for lunch was being held. We each grabbed a few sandwiches, sweets and drinks from the picnic table and sat under a large oak tree.

"These sandwiches our delicious," William mumbled with his mouth full.

"Shut your mouth Charming otherwise you won't be able to live up to your name," Philip said.

I realised throughout out conversions the only two that had not participated that much or not at all were Snow and Frederik. I sort of thought this was cute because the both shared a lot of traits and were both shy as well.

"Do you girls want to come to our jousting practice, it's not as good as a tournament but it's fun to watch anyway?" William asked.

We all looked at each other and nodded.

"Are you the hunky William Charming?" Someone said from behind us and I immediately recognised the voice.

We all turned around to find Chantelle batting her eyelashes at William smiling her flirtiest smile.

"Yes," William said with a flip of his hair.

"My name is Chantelle Moreau, would you be able to give me a tour of the school?"

"Sure. I'll see you guys at practice." He said with a small wave.

"There goes Charming still holding onto his reputation of impressing and getting the attention of all the girls. Do you know that Chantelle girl?" Philip asked me.

"Yeah,"

After more walking around and doing other fun activities it was time for the boys jousting practice session. The boys headed to their rooms to get changed and we headed to the toilets.

"Which door should we take?" Snow asked.

"Thank goodness, for a while I thought you lost your voice." I said while laughing with Ella.

Snow pretended to ignore us, "I think they said turn to the right."

"I think we should go to the left," I said.

"But there's a sign that says NO STUDENTS PERMITTED!" Ella advised looking a bit anxious.

"Come on, we can have an adventure and know will we went this way."

The two girls gave in and I did a little victory dance before we headed through the door. Instead of finding toilets or classrooms we found a large metal cell with a slab of raw meat on the floor and blood sprayed everywhere.

"What is that?" Snow said shakenly while pointing at a monster.

"I think it's a hideous beast." Ella said and soon as she said this the beast roared. We all jumped together and hugged each other tightly.

"I think we should go the other way." I suggested and Ella and Snow both nodded.

After we finished our business in the toilets we headed to the paddock. The boys were each brilliant on their horses and jousted each other perfectly. None of us could say who was better. Philip rode Speedy, Frederik rode Caramel and William rode Jet.

"Where did Chantelle go?" We asked William.

"I took her into the gardens which is like a maze and quickly ran for it. She is completely self-absorbed."

"Does that remind you of anyone?" Frederik said and gave Philip a hi-five.

We didn't tell the boys what we found in case they told the teachers and got us in trouble so we left the Royal Princes Academy quietly wondering what that thing was and what it was doing in the school.


End file.
